Peaches
by Shadowella
Summary: Abbie goes to Lukes house on a mission to retrieve and item she needs to fight the apocalypse, when some residual feelings for the detective simmer to the surface. One-shot. Lukabbie fic.


**Hey sleepyheads! I'm new to the world of fan fic, and this is my very first one-shot piece. I'm a fan of the Sleep Hollow series and I adore the character Abigail Mills so I decided to write a little story about her and her ex-boyfriend Luke Morales. I really hope you guys enjoy this and review! I know its only a one-shot but I WILL write more Abbie related stories if this one is well received so all comments and criticism are welcome and appreciated.**

**thanks!**

_the Luke in this fic is a little different from the oc._

_(i.e. has an iphone) _

**Rated: M**  
><strong>Warnings: mildly rough sex scene, fair warning.<strong>

**plus subtle Beyonce' song lyric references tee hee.**

**(disclaimer: none of these characters belong to me)**

* * *

><p>He was sitting on the couch watching women's tennis on ESPN while taking long drags of cold beer from the neck of a bottle. When three loud knocks on the front door startled him out of his relaxed state-letting the latest drag missed his mouth and spill onto his jeans. Luke mumbled a curse wiped his chin and set the offending beer on the coffee table. He waited with his eyes trained on the door, to see if the person would take the silence to mean he wasn't home and retreat. It was his one and only day off this week and he didn't want to waste a minute on small talk with his elderly neighbors-normally he would indulge their curiosities about him, but today he just wanted to shut out the world in order to passively watch sports and Netflix. The knock came back after a minute in a rapid succession.<em> Fuck.<em> He glared at his damp jeans and got up to answer the interruption.

Abbie? The small window at the top of the door allowed him to get a decent view of anyone that stood on the porch, typically a person of average heights face could be seen through it- he could only see a bun of auburn hair when he looked this time. Luke felt the dopiest grin spread across his face as he opened the door, "Hey peaches".

Abbie practiced what she would say, twice, on the drive over to his place _"Luke I know it's your day off, and I hate to bother you, but I need some of the things I left here back. I'll be quick, promise."_, but he threw her completely with two words. _Damnit._ Luke only called her that in between fast….rhythmic...skin slapping movements. She didn't physically falter under his gaze, "Luke." she sniped with a subtle eye roll. She wanted to turn on her heel and leave him there, wiping that grin from his face, but she needed the necklace. Earlier that day she had been with Crane in the archives, looking at a book filled with oil painting prints, when she recognised her family heirloom around the neck of a prominent political figure's wife. They'd both agreed that ignoring the likeness would probably come back to bite them in the ass later (her words not Cranes, though he made a face when she use the idiom). After work she dropped Crane off at the cabin which took some convincing on her part, since he insisted that he should go with her to "fetch the necklace". Abbie just handed him a stack of books for research and said she would text him when she got the necklace.

"It nice to see you outside of work. Especially, without the Brit attached to your hip or hovering behind you." he said goofy smile turning into a smug grin.

"Listen, I just came by to pick up the rest of my stuff, okay? Not to listen to you bitch about Crane again." she took a deep breath. His face fell a little and he crossed his arms. "Luke. I don't want us to be...like this...I'm not gonna hit you with the "let's be friends" line...but I really don't want tension between us." said Abbie with a small shake of her head.

Luke felt a small jab to his heart. Abbie usually gave as good as she got when he teased her-it was there "thing", he thought. "Yeah. Okay Abbie, jeez I was just kidding. Come on in." he backed into the house and held the door open for her to come inside. They walked into the living room where the T.V was still playing, he shut it off and gestured to the four pack on the table. "You wanna beer? I've got plenty. I was planning on drinking my way through a couple of episodes of The Walking Dead" he carded his fingers through his hair and bit his bottom lip. Abbie looked like she could use a drink, he noticed the familiar tight posturing of her shoulders-that he used to take care of with slow messages.

"No. I'm good." She noticed a wet spot on his thigh, "Looks like you spilled it all anyway." he followed her line of sight to the beer stain.

He laughed. _Theres my Abbie_. "Actually...this is your fault. Your aggressive knocking made me do it." Luke felt the beer sticking to his skin so he undid the button his jeans and was reaching for the zipper when…

"Woah! What are you doing?!" she punctuates the statement with a wax off-hand motion.

"Relllllax, Abigail. I just want to change into something beer free." he said motioning down the hall in the direction of his bed room. He finished taking off his pants, flung them over the couch and strut down the hall in bright red boxer-briefs. "Nothin' you haven't already seen…..peaches."

She told herself that it happened too fast to look away. That was a lie. Abbie sealed every hard-line of that man into her memory bank. _Oh. Damn._ She walked over to the coffee table and grabbed a beer "On second thought…" she mumbled.  
>It didn't take long for Luke to exit the bedroom fitted with navy sweat pants and carrying a small cardboard box.<p>

She took the box from his hands, after noticing the familiar silver necklace laying on a silk scarf and the familiar black lace of a thong. "Wow….uh..thanks." Though was a small glimpse of her past with the him, all neatly folded and tucked away, that brought back more torrid memories. _Really glad I didn't bring Crane._

"Yeah, no problem." he shrugged and turned to walk into the kitchen. Luke had the dividing walls of the living room and kitchen torn down to make an open floor plan, it made the old house look close to modern inside. He looked over his shoulder at a taken aback Abbie. "I was going to get myself a piece of cake. You want some? My Mom just brought over a few slices."

The sultry thoughts dissipated. "Oh my god. Please tell me its her coconut cake!" she said through clenched teeth, eyes bright with anticipation.

He laughed. "It is actually, she brought me the leftovers from one of her parties." Luke grabbed two plates from the cabinet, forks from a drawer, and the Tupperware containing the cake from the fridge. "She still thinks I'm not capable of feeding myself I guess." It had been a running joke Abbie made when his Mom would sashay into his life with heaping amounts of food to fill his refrigerator every week. It was the topic of a few arguments too.

"Pssh. I wish I had delicious food delivered to my place." she recalled the likely expired milk and plain sandwich waiting for her at home, and let out a sigh. "I was always jealous of how close you two were, ya know? I'm sorry I was so…"

He shook his head and looked at her "That's water under the bridge now. Let's just enjoy this cake. I'll thank my Mom later, for the both of us." Luke set the plates and utensils on the small bar table just off the kitchen, pulled out a chair for Abbie and sat himself.

They ate in silence. Abbie had forgotten how simple things had been with Luke, he was easygoing and they meshed well. The dirty thoughts snuck back in. She had finished her cake before him and was unconsciously eye fucking the man, memories of how well they fit together squashed any and all urgency she had felt to leave.

He looked up, and met the dark gaze the starred in all his daydreams. Luke licked the frosting from his top lip in one long swipe. The rise and fall of Abbie's chest picked up, doing amazing things to her tits, he thought.

They both sprang from their seats. Luke nearly knocked his over.

To any outsider it might've looked like they were about to fight. The subtle clenching of her hands at her sides, and the flaring of his nostrils coupled with the heated staring had the ferocity of two street fighters about to come to blows. They were both lay back in everyday moments, but in bed...they were a little rough and intense with one another, which is the way they liked it.

He didn't remember moving. The small space between them was closed now, as small hands grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down for a wet sugary kiss, which startled a hungry moan from Luke and elicited his own pawing at Abbie's backside, she scraped his bottom lip with her teeth deepening the kiss then stretched up to wrapping her arms around his neck. Liking the sudden change of pace he moved his hands to her thighs and hitches them up to clamp around his waist, moaning again when her soft body meets his hard one, sending a rush of blood to his near painful erection.

She broke the kiss in a huff to growl "Bed." in against his honey brown cheek. Abbie felt a slight stubbly nod of his head as they began to move down the hallway and into his bedroom. She had forgotten about the luxuries of being with Luke-he liked quality every thing. Black egyptian cotton bedding swirled around her soft like a summer breeze, the smell of his cologne lingered where she rested her head to let the woodsy scent envelop her, as he flung clothing from their bodies. Abbie rolled over, undid her jeans, and let stretchy fabric be tugged from her legs by large hands.

Luke pulled her down the bed toward him, as she let out a ripple of laughter, that stopped when he smacked her ass. She helped him remove her boots and the layers of clothing she had on, he was the one laughing when they couldn't smoothly tug of the last t-shirt covering her bra. "You wear too much" he huffed after one last yank got the tight shirt over her head.

Abbie flipped over to glare at him, "You'd rather I freeze to death?"

"No…" He climbed on the bed, straddle her and pressed his half-naked body flush with hers and said "I can keep you warm." with a soft breath against her cheek. Her response was to place a kiss to his and give a stinging swat to his ass. His eyes flicked closed with a weighted disappointment that he didn't let her see-when the sting faded into a tingling sensation and he opened his eyes. He slid down the bed to the floor, stood up and pulled the rest of his clothes off while she unclasp her bra. Luke hooked a thumb on opposing sides of her lace underwear and pulled them down her legs in one swift motion.

Abbie had scooted under the covers before the lacy fabric hit the ground. He cocked an eyebrow at her retreat. _Oh, NOW you're shy..?_ He turned away, flicked through the playlist on his iPhone then set it in a stereo dock station to play "Own It" by Drake. Luke plucked a foil square from the top drawer of the dresser and turned toward the bed, getting on all fours to slink across the bed toward Abbie. She had a hand over her face in a poor attempt to hide from his steady movement in her direction, her fingers pulled apart and she watched him creep towards her…mouthing the words to the song with amused glint in his eyes. He reached the lip of the cover and peeled them back, exposing her to the fading daylight of the bedroom, his body covered hers when he sank down for a deep kiss; Luke didn't expect her to shove his face away and flip over beneath him.

"Just fuck me." she mewed.

Luke's curved smile turned into a slight pout as he kissed the curve of her neck, Abbie's response was to rub herself against the warm length pressed between her thighs, in a motion that pulled a deep moan from his stubbly throat. He grabbed hold of her wrist and slapped her hands against the leather head-board "Fuck. You don't know…what you're doing to me right now peaches." he growled.

Her abdomen trembled with hot impatience, "Pretty sure I do." she said rolling her hips again and again…

After letting out a string of moans against her back, he pushed himself into a kneeling position on the bed and rolled the condom on. Abbie tucked her knees in and lifted off the mattress, leaving one hand on the headboard, and letting the other glide down her torso until she reached the soft nub and began pleasuring herself.

Luke left a trail of soft kisses down her back, "You're beautiful…." his voice vibrating with each adoring kiss, the words left his lips without regret as the pecks turned into teeth scraping over tender flesh "...amazing." With one last kiss to her caramel skin, he leaned back and eased into her tightness with one long filling stroke.

There was a vibration coming from Abbie's coat, neither of them heard the soft buzzing over the music or the rapid succession of lewd flesh meeting flesh smacks that came as they rocked into one another.

Her mind was delightfully bliss-ed out, as her hand slipped from the headboard letting her head connect with a pillow, coiling hot pulsing making her writhe with shameless need against her own fingertips, as he continued to pound into her as she slammed into the barrier of her between her and what she thought might actually be heaven, making her come and collapse into the soft folds of Luke's bed.

With both hands on her lower back, he leaned into her quivering pulsing heat, and let wave after wave of his own orgasm shake his body and contort his face until he exited rolled to his back ripping the condom off as he laid down, and spurted hotly against his own sweaty abdomen.

They stayed like that for a countless minutes, Luke sucking in deep breaths on his back, while Abbie lay next to him on her stomach with her head turned toward the door-eyes half-opened. Until a faint buzzing turned her soft sighing into a groaning "Fuck meeee."

"Just did...ha...sorry. I'll get it." Luke lazily rolled from the bed, dug through the coat pocket on the ground, punched in Abbie's password and answered the phone that read **Crane** in white lettering. "Hello?"

There was a pregnant pause on Cranes end. "Sorry." There was another pause. "Luke…? Where...is Miss Mills?"

"Here." he looked over at Abbie and saw that she was motioning for him to hand her the phone without looking up. So he turned away pretending he hadn't seen he do so. "What do you want?"

There was an indignant intake of breath. "Please. Hand. Miss Mills. The. Phone."

He walked over to her tranquil form and placed the loudest wet kiss on her lips, with the phone an inch away from their faces. "Here ya go Peaches."

Abbie rubbed the heel of her palm between her eyebrows in exasperation-pleasant sex euphoria leaving her brain. She pressed the phone to her ear, "Crane."

"Peaches!?" he seethed. "Miss Mills what has he done to you? Are you well?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I forgot to text you. I got the necklace and I'll bring it with me tomorrow so you can look at it. Okay? You good?" she shot Luke a sharp look, as he chuckled in the background. He retreated into the adjoining bathroom.

"Very well. I shall not interrupt your EVENING again. Goodnight Miss Mills." he hung up before she could respond.

"Well, damn." she blinked in confusion and slipped out of bed taking the top sheet with her to the bathroom. _Let me get outta here before he chops down one of Corbin's trees or something._

-After cleaning herself up she pulled on her layers of clothing strewn about the floor, fixed her tousled hair, and made for the hallway.

Luke followed her into the living room, where she grabbed her box of belongings. "You know you can stay...right?" his eyebrows knitted together in unhappiness.

"Yeah. I know." she gave him a weak smile and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>


End file.
